


All of Our First Impressions

by Siberian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Grieving Child, M/M, Mentions of Violence, Original Character Off-Screen Death, Spoilers, Underage Crush but No Graphic Content, When in Doubt-Contact Author for Full List of Warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siberian/pseuds/Siberian
Summary: It seemed that each time they met, they were both different people.
Relationships: Theo Raeken/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	All of Our First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Written for “Steo Day - June 29th, 2020” on Tumblr
> 
> There are spoilers for the entire Teen Wolf series. Although some of it is just mentioned, you will be spoiled if you haven't finished the show. At point one there is a brief mention of screen OC deaths. It involves a grieving child, so please be aware of this. The story is rated Explicit for a sex scene. I get pretty graphic in general. Just a head's up. All that being said, I'm very new to the Teen Wolf fandom. I've only completed one Sterek story so far and this is only my second story period. In other words, please go easy on me. I found this challenge late. It was a mad dash to get this done in time, so I apologize now for any typos.
> 
> Come join me on [Tumblr](https://siberianthewriter.tumblr.com)

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was instantaneous. The moment he’d laid eyes on Stiles Stilinski he’d just known. He wanted to keep him forever. For one thing, the other boy was beautiful. They were the same height but Stiles was all lean lines. The little skin on display was pale, dotted playfully with moles. This snowy completion was only broken up by soft pink lips. When he got excited a heavy red flush would settle in his cheeks. The hair on his head was a deep brown that looked temptingly soft. What was arguably his best feature though were his wide amber eyes. They were so easy to get lost in. He felt like he could look at Stiles for the rest of his life without ever needing to look away. All of this was enough to prompt him to approach the other boy.  
  
When they’d broken for recess, he’d immediately headed for where Stiles was sitting against the fence. Seated at Stiles’ left was another boy who’d been hovering around him all day. It made him jealous but he’d hidden it well. They didn’t know each other yet. He wanted to make a good first impression. If the other boy was someone important to Stiles then he didn’t want to get him angry. When he came to a stop a few inches away, both boys looked up at him curiously. “Hi. I’m Theo.” The gaze he had fixed on Stiles had him answering first. “I’m Stiles.” Instead of saying he knew as much, he simply smiled at the introduction. The sound of Stiles’ voice was pleasant. It made him a little sad to know it would likely change soon.  
  
“Hi. I’m Scott.” When the other boy spoke, he looked in his direction with a smile too. There was an open friendliness about Scott that made him feel more confident. If he could be friends with either of them it would give him the needed access. All he needed was a chance, he would make it work. “Do you guys care if I hang out?” The question he directed toward them both, his gaze sliding between them hopefully. It was Scott who answered. “Sure! We don’t mind.” There was suddenly a pinch between Stiles’ eyebrows. The look said that might not necessary be true. He pretended not to notice. When he sat down, he made sure to sit on Stiles’ right side.  
  
“Hey thanks. I’m new. I thought you guys looked cool and thought we might be able to hang out.” That was only partially true. From the onset, it had been abundantly clear that these two were outsiders. In the long run though, he didn’t care. What was important was being close to the boy who so captivated his attention. After he spoke Scott beamed but Stiles looked at him with narrowed eyes. The realization that Stiles wasn’t so easily fooled was thrilling. It hinted at a sharp mind and good instincts. He did a lot of verbal sparring with his sister. That was something he’d tried with friends in the past. Most of them couldn’t keep up. Suddenly he had a feeling that Stiles would.  
  
They spent the rest of recess talking. For the most part, it was just him and Scott speaking while Stiles stayed silent. Although it was disappointing, he didn’t let himself be discouraged. He knew he could win the other boy over. All he needed was a little time. When he went home that night he told his family he’d met his future husband. They had humoured him, finding the whole thing adorable. It was a little annoying. None of them understood that he was serious. He knew what he wanted. One day when he brought home Stiles, he’d remind them he’d been right all along. The thought was one that had him feeling smug all night.  
  
As the days slipped past, his love for Stiles only deepened. Underneath the striking exterior was a boy equally beautiful on the inside. What he’d suspected from afar was true. The other boy was smart, clever, passionate and kind. There was something that had him lacking focus but it only made following his train of thought more interesting. Unfortunately, there was one thing that he couldn’t figure out. For some reason, Stiles would have abrupt mood swings. They could be laughing about something only for Stiles to become sombre. It was frustrating. He didn’t understand what he was doing wrong. If he couldn’t figure it out, there was no way Stiles would want him as a boyfriend.  
  
The title couldn’t be used right away. His parents said he was too young. Even so, he could at least get a future promise from his friend that they’d be together. Until he resolved what was going on though the chances of that seemed slim. There were days that were worse than others. As it happened, today was one of those days. Trying to lighten the mood, he was carrying the bulk of the conversation. “I told them I didn’t want to go. I mean, I like seeing my grandparents but we’d be there the entire break. My parents just don’t get it. I want to see my friends. We’re always going to see some relative. My Mom...” He cut off abruptly when Stiles slammed his tray down on the lunch table. The remaining food on it jumped, a few stray grapes flying to land on the table.  
  
When the other boy stood up abruptly, he looked genuinely angry. “No, you don’t get! You’re being stupid. Just shut up already.” With that, Stiles practically fled from the cafeteria. There were several students visually following his retreat, murmuring quietly in low voices. For his own part, he was simply shocked. “Don’t mind him, Theo. He didn’t mean it.” At the soft reassurance from Scott, he looked in his direction still a little wide-eyed. “I don’t understand. I’ve never seen him like that.” The look on his friend’s face was saddened as well as a little uncomfortable. “It hasn’t been...well he, he lost him Mom earlier this year. She was sick for a long time. He’s been taking it pretty hard, him and his Dad. They’re not doing so good.”  
  
It felt like the bottom dropped out of his stomach. Suddenly it all made sense. Why Stiles was so quiet sometimes, the abrupt mood swings and why sometimes he looked so unbearably sad. He immediately stood up to follow. “Wait Theo, don’t go after him.” A fierce anger arced through his chest. The thought of leaving Stiles alone to his pain was unthinkable. Apparently something registered in his expression because Scott was quick to explain. “It’s only going to make him angry. I’ve tried...before, he doesn’t like it, especially at school.” As the other boy spoke the volume of his voice dipped down. In perfect unison Scott’s head dipped down too until his gaze was on the table. “When he’s home, sometimes then it’s okay but...he doesn’t like it. Not at school.”  
  
Despite his main focus being Stiles, over the last few months he’d truly come to see Scott as a friend. He’d lucked out when he’d approached them on the playground. “Hey, it’s okay. I understand. Thank for the warning.” The gentle words had the other boy nodding easily. “Yeah, sure. No problem.” Instead of sitting down again, he gathered up his tray. “I’m going to get back to class anyway. I need to ask the teacher something.” It was a weak excuse. When Scott looked up there was a questioning look in his gaze. Instead of voicing his doubt though his friend only nodded again. “Okay. I’ll see you later.” He sent Scott a small smile. “See ya.”  
  
With that he headed toward the trash bins. The remainder of his lunch was thrown out and his tray handed off before he left the cafeteria. As soon as he was out of sight, he briskly made his way to the boy’s bathroom. If Stiles wanted to be alone that was likely were he’d retreat. When he arrived only one stall was locked. Coming to a stop outside of the door, he knocked lightly. “Stiles.” There was a moment of silence before Stiles responded in a shaky voice. “Go away.” He’d expected as much, so he’d come prepared for a fight. “I’m sorry I upset you.” When he continued he lowered his voice until it was soft. “I didn’t know about your Mom.” There was a long silence. It felt like Stiles was going to speak only for the moment to pass. Realizing this he spoke up again.  
  
“Can I come in?” This time the response was immediate. “Go away, Theo! I don’t want you here!” He released a huff of breath. “Well, that’s too bad. I’m not going anywhere when you’re upset Stiles.” The silence returned. This time he didn’t let it linger as long. “Come on, open the door. You’ll feel better, I promise.” There was a small scuffle of sound as though the other boy had shifted. It gave him some hope which was quickly dashed. “No!” With the new refusal, he finally let his frustration bleed through. “Stop being so stubborn, Stiles. I just want to comfort you. Are you really going to make me crawl under the stall door? You know I will.”  
  
It wasn’t the best approach. Normally when threatened his friend dug in his heels but this time around it felt like a good gamble. He was willing to bet that Stiles really didn’t want to be alone. All of this was just Stiles’ misguided believe that he had to do this on his own. When the door finally came open, the breath he’d been holding slid out like silk. A second later his lungs contracted again in pain. The wide beautiful eyes were red rimmed, a red patch was under his nose and Stiles’ skin looked splotchy. He could tell it was taking everything Stiles had to not break down crying. When Stiles’ spoke he was inordinately happy at the bite of sarcasm under the words. “There. I opened the door. Are you happy now? Will you leave me alone?”  
  
Instead of speaking, he moved to crowd the other boy further into the stall. “Theo.” The protest was ignored in favor of locking the door. When he turned to face Stiles the look on his friend’s face was petulant. “Get out.” He didn’t fail to notice that the words lacked no heat. The response he gave in turn was soft as a feather. “No.” In an instant, Stiles seemed to be losing the battle with his tears. What that translated to was Stiles turning away in the limited space. “Why won’t you leave me alone?” With gentle hands, he reached out to grip Stiles’ upper arms. It had the other boy trying to throw him off. He held firm but didn’t advance. “Because you need me.”  
  
At the words, Stiles turned to look in his direction. There was consideration in his gaze, a hesitation that was unneeded. Finally, Stiles fell forward into his chest. Even as he wrapped Stiles up in his arms, he manuvered them down to sit on the floor. It was a tight squeeze but they managed. The arms he had wrapped around Stiles’ waist tightened, encouraging him to bury his face into his neck. At the gentle prompting, Stiles settled there only to completely fall apart. He didn’t say anything. All he did was hold him, running a soothing hand down his spine. When his friend seemed to calm a little, he spoke in a pained voice. “I’m sorry, Theo. I didn’t mean it. What I...what I said at lunch.”  
  
The apology wasn’t even completely out before he was shushing Stiles gently. “It’s okay. I know. I know, Stiles.” With that the crying picked back up. It shook Stiles’ frame hard, causing him to wince in sympathy. Knowing there was nothing he could say to make it better, he instead kept up the soothing touches. They stayed in the bathroom for an unknown amount of time. All the while he held Stiles’ close, easing his pain as best as he could. When the time seemed right, he handed Stiles some toilet paper to blow his nose. They didn’t move even then, simply staying snuggled close. After awhile he wondered why the teacher hadn’t come to find them but had the sneaking suspicion they had Scott to thank for that. When they did finally head back to class, it was hand in hand. From that day forward, things were better. The friendships he was building came easier. What he wanted with Stiles seemed like a real possibility. It had all seemed possible. That was until he got sick.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next time he saw Stiles it was like seeing him for the first time. Both of them had changed. He was something entirely different now. It felt like a second chance, a new beginning. This time around things would turn out to his benefit. He’d have Stiles, like he should have had him all those years ago. The first step was getting into Scott’s pack. When he achieved that the rest would fall in line. He should have known that Stiles wouldn’t make it easy. It was obvious from the moment their gazes connected that the other boy didn’t trust a word he said. Although that was bound to make things difficult, he couldn’t be prouder that Stiles was still so very clever.  
  
He was just as beautiful too with this new edge of maturity. The voice he’d loved so much was close enough to be recognizable. Even when Stiles questioned him doubtfully, he basked in the way it washed over his body. There had been some softness to Stiles years ago and he could still see glimpses of it under the surface. The thought of the other boy speaking to him in soothing voice, tucked close to his chest warmed him in ways nothing else did. This time around, no matter the circumstances, he wouldn’t give Stiles up. When he found out Stiles was dating Malia, it had taken everything in him to keep his composure. It only got harder to stomach seeing her when he found out she’d taken Stiles’ virginity.  
  
That night when he’d gotten home, he’d destroyed the unused guest room in a fit of rage. The destruction had gone on for hours. When he had finally regained control, it was to a room full of broken furniture, shredded wallpaper, shattered floorboards and holes in the wall. So much had been stolen from him it was almost too much to bear. It was the thought that he’d make things right that kept him going. That was all that mattered now. He’d break them just like he’d break Scott. So he lied. At every turn, he said what he had to in order to get the Alpha completely under his control. The pack had his “help” trying to find the Dread Doctors. Anything else that came up, he volunteered his assistance.  
  
If he had information, what he could give or should give was provided. He tempted Malia to stray from Stiles. It was disgustingly easy to catch her attention. This was something that only verified for him that she didn’t deserve Stiles anyway. In an effort to encourage bonding, they were often teamed up despite the other boy’s reluctance. Whenever they were alone, the bulk of their conversations consisted of him trying to convince Stiles of his sincerity. Of all of his interactions with the pack, these moments with the other boy were the most truthful. He wanted him to be by his side. Eventually Stiles would come to see that was true.  
  
The situation with Donovan was necessary. It wasn’t something he enjoyed because putting Stiles in danger wasn't what he really wanted. That was actually part of the reason he'd stuck around. He wanted to make sure that Donovan didn't succeed. In the end, his clever boy had come out the victor. It was nothing less than he had expected. Truthfully, seeing the way Stiles had handled the situation, watching him kill someone even accidentally, had been strangely gratifying. With this new ammunition, he was finally able to get Stiles away from Scott. Now that their relationship was strained, it allowed him to move with more freedom.  
  
The confession he made to Stiles was far too late to save his pack. What it did do, however, was make his intentions clear. Well, at least to a point. He wanted Stiles, not just Void Stiles. When the other boy resisted his invitation, it had been thrilling. The stubborn streak Stiles possessed was in full force. All of it had his heart pounding away in his chest, even the hint of blood he could taste in his mouth. If the timing had been right, he’d have thrown Stiles down and taken him right there in the dirt. As it stood Stiles still wasn’t ready to accept what had happened. He came to realize too late that he should have been more honest. At least about how he really felt. What he wanted was Stiles. It was just easier to think that Void Stiles could more readily accept who he was now.  
  
The sad truth was that from the beginning Stiles had been right. He wasn’t the same boy that Stiles had known. When he’d been changed into a Chimera that boy had died. Over the course of several months, he’d been manipulated and altered until he no longer recognized himself. What the Doctors had gotten was a silver tongued monster. In turn what he’d gotten was an invisible tether. Being in servitude to the Doctors wasn't a life. It was a shadow. The only thing that gave him hope was faded memories, almost long forgotten dreams of holding his love close. When serving them in Beacon Hills meant Stiles was the reward, he’d agreed without hesitation.  
  
In the end, their plan had failed. He’d been unable to kill Scott. The broken McCall pack had pulled back together although had still been unstable. It left him ousted with only the surviving Chimeras to form his own pack. None of it was what he wanted. Eventually he had a brief interlude with Stiles one sunny afternoon. It was in actuality a test which only highlighted the Chimeras limitless potential. In the process of essentially showing of, he'd shoved Stiles hard in a sudden display of strength. The move had his heart pumping, his blood racing in excitement. What he hadn't expected was Stiles' head connecting hard with the stairs. When he immediately blacked out, a spike of fear had travelled through his chest.  
  
With hands that shook for the first time in years, he'd quickly checked to make sure the other boy was alright. When he was sure that Stiles would be fine, he’d lifted his crumpled form to deposit him gently on the nearby couch. All of the progress he’d made in Beacon Hills seemed to be turning to ash. Despite all of this, when he actually lost it was unexpected. The last ditch plea he made with Scott, banking on his bleeding heart, was surprisingly unsuccessful. Apparently the werewolf had finally learned his lesson. When he was banished it was to a sort of prison. After what the Dread Doctors had done, he didn’t think he could ever feel true fear again. He’d been wrong.  
  
The monster that chased him in this nightmare was a deformed version of his sister. Whenever she caught him, she took back the heart he’d stolen. This happened over and over again until he’d lost count. He felt like he’d been trapped there for decades when Liam and Hayden of all people freed him from his prison. When he asked after Stiles, he was met with confusion. No one remembered who he was. It felt like a sort of epiphany. Of course it was him who remembered the other boy. Even being imprisoned, the Ghost Riders couldn’t take that away. The memory of Stiles had been all that had kept him going for years. What he looked like, what he sounded like was practically embedded in his bones. They could flay him alive in an attempt to dig it out and it still wouldn’t be enough to erase Stiles from his mind.  
  
When the banshee managed to retain a faint impression of him everyone was impressed. They attributed his knowledge of Stiles to being gone when he’d disappeared. He refused to believe that. The reason he remembered was because Stiles was everything. What did Lydia Martin have compared to that? Nothing, that’s what. They saved him just like he knew they would. From that point on, things looked grim. He didn’t have the Dread Doctors or other Chimera to fall back on. Instead of leaving, which was probably wise, he lived out of his truck. The option to leave though was never really an option. Not without Stiles. Until he had a new plan, he had to remain close. If that meant being homeless than he’d deal with it.  
  
When the pack wanted his help again it was more than he could have asked for. It could be his way in. As much as his old relationship with Scott was now nonexistent, there was still a chance to wiggle his way into the pack. Truly, if the Alpha wasn’t careful his compassion would be his downfall. The new threat was put down and things finally fell back into place. Just as he’d hoped, he was now a tentative ally. Now came the hardest part, getting Stiles to actually trust him again. What he did was start off slow. Whenever the pack needed anything, it was done without hesitation. In his downtime, he secured himself a respectable job.  
  
Although it didn’t pay much, the position came with a furnished room as part of his compensation. It was also a part-time job which meant that he had more flexibility to handle pack business. After a few months of good behaviour, he’d thought that the tide was turning. Unfortunately, this was proven incorrect after a particularly nasty encounter with hunters. All of them had gotten out okay but were more battered than was comfortable. He’d approached Stiles with the First Aid kit only to be shrugged off. When he’d expressed surprise, the other boy had seemed equally surprised at his reaction. The whole affair had the pack sending both of them looks and subsequently had prompted Stiles to go home.  
  
Against his better judgement, he’d followed him outside. He caught up to him just before Stiles was able to climb in his jeep. “I’m just trying to help.” At his words, the other boy had turned to him with a slightly disgusted expression. “Really? You’re just trying to help?” It was blatantly obvious that Stiles didn’t believe that. “Yes.” The answer was simple but he tired to infuse it with as much sincerity as he could. When Stiles stalked closer, it had his heart racing. More than likely the other boy was going to punch him. That didn’t stem his excitement in the slightest. There could be something very arousing about violence, especially when it was coming from the boy now standing so close.  
  
It was actually a little disappointing when Stiles managed to show restraint. “You don’t fool me, Theo. All of this is just you pandering to Scott.” Leave it up to Stiles to hit the nail on the head. It was true. He was trying to get back in Scott’s good graces but that wasn’t his only motivation. That was something the other boy needed to know. Putting on his most charming smile, he shrugged lightly as though it wasn’t a big deal that he’d been found out. “You’re right. I do want to get back on Scott’s good side. I’m trying to make up for what I did and show everyone that I can be a valuable pack mate.” It was here he paused to take a step closer to his companion. Although he didn’t move, he could tell that Stiles wanted to back away. “I also stayed for you.”  
  
Immediately the other boy shut that down with a twist to his lips. “Don’t even start that again. I won’t be manipulated.” He raised his hands in a show of surrender. When Stiles calmed somewhat, he tried again in a gentle tone. “I’m not trying to manipulate you, Stiles. I’m telling the truth. I remember what it was like before I left Beacon Hills. I wanted that again.” It was here that the other boy interrupted in a harsh biting tone. “What you wanted was Void Stiles.” His own words being thrown in his face definitely wasn’t helping his cause. “I did, yes. When I wanted my own pack.” It was here he paused, feeling a little uncomfortable for the first time.  
  
“You don’t know what it was like Stiles. What I did, letting them kill my sister, was a huge mistake. I knew it was wrong. I knew it but I wanted to live. The price though was...it was high. I was awake during most of the procedures.” The look on Stiles’ face was unreadable. Even so, he was still listening which he took to be a good sign. “I begged them to stop, more than once. It does something to you to be moulded like that. They twisted me up inside Stiles. I don’t mean just physically. I enjoyed killing people.” When the other boy’s reaction still hadn’t changed he didn’t know what to think. Regardless, this needed to be said.  
  
“I survived what they did to me where so many others had died. It made me feel invincible, like I could do anything. The feeling was addicting, especially after being under their control for so long. I started to forget what it felt like to care about anyone or anything. I’m still working on that.” Feeling a little nervous, he looked down at the ground briefly. “But I remember how things used to be. I thought that we might be able to start over.” The words were hopeful, an underlying implication that was hard to miss.  
  
When Stiles responded the expression on his face was blank but his words although exacting weren’t cruel. “I’m not the person you see when you look at me. I was possessed, Theo. I didn’t enjoy what the Nogitsune did. The darkness you’re looking to connect with, it doesn’t exist, not the way you want it to.” He opened his mouth to correct the other boy’s mistake only for Stiles to walk away with a final comment. “What you see when you look at me is ugly, Theo. I don’t want any part of that.” The conversation ended with Stiles climbing into his jeep to head home. Although the exchange had been discouraging, he wasn’t going to give up. Eventually he would make Stiles understand. Until then he had his work cut out for him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Trying not to fidget, he stood a little straighter in the driveway. In-between both of his hands was a bouquet of Roses. He had to remind himself not to grip them too tightly. The sound of the motor reached his ears before he had a visual. A solid two minutes later a very familiar blue jeep came into view. It pulled into the driveway soon after, Stiles climbing out of the driver’s side with some hesitation. “Theo? What are you doing at my house?” With a smile, he stepped forward with the flowers extended. “I heard you were coming home today.” The words produced a frown. He did his best to keep his smile in place. “Yeah. We’re on Winter break. That still doesn’t explain what you’re doing here.”  
  
At that, the other boy’s narrowed gaze fell downward to eye the flowers suspiciously. “I wanted to see you.” With that Stiles’ gaze shot back up but didn’t look any less leery. “Why?” Instead of answering directly, he took another step closer. In counter Stiles closed his door and moved toward the trunk. The movement had him following without hesitation. For a moment he stayed silent, watching the other boy retrieve a duffle bag and a book bag from his trunk. “I was wondering if you wanted to grab a coffee.” Although it was a statement, the inflection of his voice made it a question. That had the squinted gaze shifting on him in an analyzing way before Stiles closed his trunk. “No, I’m good.”  
  
When Stiles bent to pick up his bag, he bent down at the same time. “Do you want help with your bags?” The opportunity for him to help was clearly rejected when the other boy picked up everything. “That’s okay. Thanks anyway.” As Stiles moved toward his house, he followed a bit like a puppy. They had only taken two steps when Stiles turned back to him in exasperation. “What do you want, Theo?” Feeling awkward all of a sudden, he held the flowers out again. On the heels of that was disappointment. “I just...wanted to welcome you home. These are for you.” The flowers got a look of distaste. “I don’t want them.”  
  
He shrugged as though that didn’t matter. In truth, it didn’t. They were Stiles’ flowers whether he wanted them or not. There was no sense in backpedalling now. If he also felt a little heartbroken, well that wasn’t really worth mentioning. “They’re yours. If you don’t want them they’ll just get thrown out.” At the thought of being wasteful, the other boy finally took them with a frown. It felt like a small victory anyway. As Stiles walked away he didn’t follow but he did call out one final farewell. “I’ll see you at the pack meeting.” The hand with the flowers gave him an acknowledging wave before Stiles disappeared in the house.  
  
With nothing left to do for the day, he’d kept his schedule open in the vein hope Stiles would say yes, he headed back to his lonely little apartment. It was only two days later that he found himself at the loft. He’d arrived early hoping to be around Stiles before the meeting. What he’d gotten was interaction with Liam. Of the entire pack, he’d gotten the closet to Liam since he’d officially joined. As most of the older pack members were away at college it made sense. It didn’t hurt that Liam had been appointed as temporary Alpha while Scott was away. About five minutes before the meeting was set to start Stiles arrived.  
  
They all settled in to get started soon after. When he took a seat at Stiles’ left side, he was greeted with an eye roll. For the most part, he ignored it. Simply being this close to the other boy was enough. He could feel the heat coming off of his body. The smell of him was enough to have his mouth watering. There was such a distinction between Stiles’ natural scent and everything else artificial he’d applied. During the meeting it was hard to pay attention. The few questions he’d been asked, he answered in a sort of daze. It had been such a long time since he’d last seen the other boy. For a little over a year, his nights had been spent taking himself in hand and envisioning Stiles in his mind. To have him close again was a sweet sort of torture.  
  
The end of the meeting had him volunteering to clean up. It was something Stiles always did and would allow him to be close longer. Finally when they were finished, he approached the other boy with a warm smile. “That was a productive meeting.” All he got was a disinterested hum in acknowledgement. “So, I was wondering if I could take you out to dinner.” The question finally had Stiles looking in his direction. “What is this, Theo? What do you want?” Trying not to be nervous, he smiled winningly. “Dinner.” He continued when the other boy sent him an annoyed frown. “I want to take you out. I want to pursue something with you, Stiles.”  
  
When Stiles looked away dismissively his heart seized in his chest. “We’ve already had this conversation.” It took him a minute to understand what the other boy meant. As soon as he did, he took a step closer. The movement earned him a cautious glare but Stiles didn’t retreat from his advance. “No, we didn’t. I’ve never been completely honest with you Stiles.” That had the other boy snorting indelicately. Choosing to ignore it, he continued in a soft tone. “I never just wanted Void Stiles. I wanted you. I’ve always wanted you Stiles. I have from the first moment I laid eyes on you. I’ve been in love with you since I was ten years old.” The declaration had gotten Stiles’ full attention. From the lack of residual noise in the loft, it had gotten the attention of the remaining pack too.  
  
Although he felt a little nervous, he wasn’t embarrassed. It was time Stiles knew. They could never be what he’d always wanted until he’d made himself vulnerable. When Stiles quickly looked away, he almost looked guilty. “I can’t...” The stumble was the perfect opportunity to cut in. “I don’t expect you to feel the same. Not now, not after everything. I was just hoping that you’d give me a chance or that you’d at least think about it.” Now that he’d been given an out, the other boy reconnected their gazes looking much more at ease. “I can’t make you any promises but I can think about it.” He smiled at the answer. It was a start if nothing else.  
  
Suddenly looking a little awkward, Stiles looked back down at the floor. “Why don’t you give me a call when I get back to school? We can talk.” This was going better than he expected. Not as well as he’d hoped for but truly better than he’d really anticipated. “I’ll be sure to do that.” With a smile that radiated joy, he took a step back to make his exit. “I’ll see you soon.” The farewell got a tiny nod, Stiles looking a little uncertain. “Yeah, I’ll see you soon.” In the weeks that followed they saw each other a few times. It was always during pack meetings or casual gatherings, nothing personal. Even so, he couldn’t be anything except happy about the opportunity to see the other boy.  
  
With the exception of the first meeting, the rest of the gatherings had him brining a gift of some sort. Normally it was a drink or food. The following meeting had been in the morning, so he’d brought Stiles some coffee. When the next get together rolled around, it was a chocolate muffin. Although Stiles always seemed hesitant to accept the gifts, none of them since the flowers had been outright rejected. At the final pack get together he’d brought the other boy a box of chocolates. He’d casually mentioned it was a travelling gift. The motivation had been to give Stiles something he could take with him to school. Surprisingly the comment had the other boy smiling softly.  
  
When Stiles had held the box out, prompting him to take a piece, he’d blinked rapidly in an effort to refocus. The piece he’d selected was good but it still wasn’t enough to garner his full attention. Although he’d known it would be hard, the day Stiles left again it felt like he’d lost a limb. When he got a phone call in two days time, it had helped immensely. That phone call was the start of everything good in his life. It was never easy starting over, he'd learned that one too many times over the years. What he'd also learned though, was that sometimes it was absolutely worth it.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When he came back to Beacon Hills to stay, it was like he was seeing Theo for the first time. In a way perhaps he was. The boy he’d met years ago was long gone. There had been a fragile innocence under his rough edges that had been wiped out. When Theo had first returned he’d been able to tell something was off. In working with the Dread Doctors what little humanity the other boy had left had seemed to vanish. It had reminded him of Peter. The lust for power, for dominance, for blood was the same old song. They’d gone up against similar foes but that was truly the best comparison he could make. There had been a new edge to Theo then too, one that had hinted at madness.  
  
In the end though, even after everything that had gone down, he’d been accepted tentatively into the pack. He hadn’t agreed with this decision at all. This was someone who had literally killed his best friend. If it hadn’t been for Scott’s Mom they would have been burying his adopted brother. Honestly, it was only the entire pack saying that Theo seemed different that got him on board at all. Even then he could barely tolerate being around the other boy. The time they had apart helped. Whenever they had to meet up again, even after a short separation, Theo seemed calmer. The way the Chimera behaved when he’d returned from school had been even more startling.  
  
When Theo had told him how he felt, he hadn’t known what to think. What he automatically thought of what that stubborn boy who’d refused to leave him alone. He thought of the way Theo had held him while he cried. After that day they’d grown close until the other boy had moved. It had always hurt that they’d lost touch. To think that Theo felt that way, that he’d harboured feelings even back then was hard to hear. That more than anything was what had him agreeing to give Theo another chance. It didn’t hurt that Scott no longer harboured ill will toward the Chimera either. The capacity for his best friend to forgive was both frustrating and humbling sometimes in equal measure.  
  
When he got back to school, he gave Theo a call. It had been decided that he’d call first, so he’d have a chance to settle in. The phone call had gone surprisingly well. In fact, it had gone so well that he’d called Theo again only a few days later. Between the phone calls, texts and trips home the relationship they were fostering strengthened. As good as it was going however; he still wasn’t sure how far he wanted it to go. When they’d been talking for close to two years, they finally went out for the first time during a break from school. It had been perfect. There was no first date awkwardness, no lengthy silences and no second guessing the conversation.  
  
At the end of it they’d parted without a kiss. He could tell that Theo wanted to kiss him but he’d given no indication he was ready. The way Theo had respected his boundaries had only brought the date to a perfect close. When they did share a kiss, on date number three, it was the gentlest kiss he’d ever received. A hand had lightly cupped his jaw and Theo had slowly slotted their mouths together. It was as though Theo thought he was made of crystal, like he was touching something precious. The goodnight kiss had left him shaken in a good way. They didn’t sleep together. Not that soon. Normally he’d be all for falling into bed but he wanted to tread carefully where the other boy was concerned.  
  
Although it wasn’t something done consciously, he realized later the delay was also a test. He thought if he waited long enough then Theo would show his true colors. If that didn’t happen then surely the Chimera would get sick of waiting. The delay would have him frustrated enough to move on. When his boyfriend didn’t even hint at feeling impatient it was staggering. He knew that Theo wanted to have sex. If it wasn’t already common for someone his age then Scott’s occasional grimace confirmed it. Yet, the other boy never said a word. He seemed perfectly content with throwing an arm around his shoulders or giving him a gentle peck during a pack event. Not once did he make him feel pressured to go beyond kissing.  
  
There was one night in particular when he’d been sure Theo would say something. They were at his house alone, his Dad working the overnight shift. The evening had started out with them watching a movie. It had quickly progressed to a heated make-out session. One of Theo’s hands cupping his neck, the other was resting lightly on his thigh. They both stayed put, well out of the way from anywhere inappropriate. The closeness of their bodies made him aware of his boyfriend’s arousal. He knew the contact wasn’t intentional, a small shift on his part had just sort of allowed it to happen. They pulled apart at the contact, both of them glancing intently at each other.  
  
When it appeared that Theo had caught his breath, he was given a gentle smile before the other boy excused himself to retreat to the bathroom. Once the “problem” was taken care of, Theo had returned only to resettle comfortably against his side. The whole incident was so confusing. It led him to believe that maybe he was wrong; maybe Theo really didn’t want him that badly. When he mentioned it offhandedly to Scott, he was assured that this line of thought was absolutely incorrect. Apparently whenever Scott grimaced at Theo’s reaction to him it was when it was really bad. The majority of the time Theo had a reaction it was simply ignored. It was the polite thing to do according to werewolf etiquette.  
  
Now that his suspicions went unconfirmed that could mean only one thing. Just like with their first kiss, his boyfriend was respecting his boundaries. It was unfathomable that Theo could care even half as much as it seemed. All of this was working in the other boy’s favor, yet it was one final incident that truly sealed the deal. He was home visiting when a rival pack attacked one of their new allies. They’d immediately gone to help only to find the pack devastated. It would take a long time for them to rebuild, if ever. Among the children who had been orphaned was a young girl. No matter what anyone said, she wouldn’t stop crying. When the adults of the broken pack had no luck, it was decided they would try to help as well. A few of them tried to talk to her with no success.  
  
Finally, Theo had walked over and scooped her up without a word. The tactic had some of her pack tensing but they relaxed when the Chimera simply stood stationary. In direct counter, the young girl had immediately melted against Theo’s chest. A hand had slid down her back even as Theo had spoken to her in a warm voice. “That’s okay princess. You cry as long as you want to.” Now that she’d been given permission, cries on par with wretched piercing wails filled the air. It was painful to hear. In the end though, it was exactly what she needed. The full release of her current agony had allowed her to cry herself out. When she’d finally managed to calm, she’d clung to Theo, her wet face buried in his neck. Not once did Theo look impatient. He simply held her until she’d fallen asleep.  
  
It was then that he’d known. Nothing would ever bring back the Theo he’d met in fourth grade. That young boy was gone but the Chimera had changed since returning. What he did have now were the makings of a good man. It left him wondering if a little bit of love could make all the difference. As it turned out, Peter was also a good example of that. With the discovery of Malia, he’d changed. The difference was subtle at first but it only deepened as time progressed. He knew better than to think he could change his boyfriend. For the most part, he didn’t even want to try. What he did want though was the man who could still love him after all of these years. So he did what Theo was doing, he tried.  
  
When they returned home, he made it a point to be more open. It wasn’t long after that point that they made love for the first time. And it was making love. The way that Theo had touched him couldn’t be called anything else. Now here they were, close to another year later, in a solid loving relationship. He was home from school on another break. It would be one of his last before graduation. They had the house to themselves and he was feeling thoroughly spoiled. A hand slid into his hair, prompting him to tip his head back into the gentle palm. When Theo spoke, he sounded slightly amused. “You’re thinking too much.” A tiny smile slid over his lips. “That’s not possible.”  
  
The chuckle that greeted his argument had his smile widening. “Considering what we’re doing, I’m not sure if that’s accurate.” As though to emphasize his point Theo thrust upward roughly. He moaned softly at the motion, rolling his hips a little as he lowered himself in his lover’s lap. When Theo continued, he sounded a little distracted. “If you’re not careful, you might just bruise my ego.” That had him laughing lightly. “Like that’s possible. Your ego could stand to take a few hits.” The hand not cradling his head slid upward to gently rub at his nipple. “Is that so? Why do I get a feeling you’d enjoy that quite a bit.” Leaning forward more heavily on the other man’s chest, he picked up the pace of his hips. “I do love a challenge.”  
  
Instead of responding, Theo started to continuously rock his hips into his movements. It had his thighs trembling heavily. “Oh yeah, just like that. Don’t stop.” His hands dug into Theo’s solid chest gently when his request was followed. They’d been at this for some time. It had been months since they’d had any physical contact. With his Dad working the night shift, they were both determined to enjoy the privacy. Even after all this time, doing this in his bedroom still felt scandalous. Just the thought of it had him half-hard sometimes. The hands on his body fell down to land on his hips. Instead of trying to guide his movements, all they did was settle to lightly stroke over his sweaty skin.  
  
He didn’t know if that was a good thing or not. It felt like he was going to lose his mind. The muscles in his thighs and hands shook non-stop. A layer of sweat had broken out all over his skin. His normally styled hair was plastered to his forehead. The erection between his legs was engorged and lying flat against his stomach. At different intervals he could feel shivers travelling though his body. Where he was joined with his lover, he felt split wide open. The passage into his body was hot, slick, loose and somehow still so very tight. He could feel every inch of Theo moving steadily inside. They weren’t using a condom since it wasn’t needed.  
  
That meant he could feel how wet they both were. It made him want to squeeze down, to clamp his thighs shut until he could keep his lover inside of him indefinitely. All of it felt so wonderful. He needed to come desperately but a part of him didn’t want to. What he wanted was to ride Theo all day. To keep him inside until his lover couldn’t think of anything else. As though reading his mind, Theo grunted out a question. “Are you going to let us come anytime soon, sweetheart?” At the inquiry, he couldn’t help releasing a piteous whine. “I can’t. I want it too bad.” The chuckle that followed was kind. “What have I told you, Angel? I’ll give you whatever you want, as often as you want, whenever you want it.”  
  
That was true. He had gotten that promise and he’d taken Theo up on it frequently. Instead of waiting for him to respond, his lover sat up enough to flip them over gently. When he was pressed back into the bed, he left loose a little huff of relief. It had Theo chuckling again, a soft kiss pressing into the corner of his mouth. “I’ve got you. I’m gonna' make you come so hard, sweetheart.” The words were met with a moan of aroused agreement. With the change in movement, his legs had remained splayed open. Now he kept them up and open on purpose. It just felt like the thing to do. When both of Theo’s hands gripped underneath his thighs, he found himself grateful for the support.  
  
After a small subtle shift, his lover thrust forward powerfully. It had him crying out, his head flying back into the pillow. “Yeah, that’s it. Come on, Stiles. Show me how good you feel.” When Theo started to talk like this it never failed to turn him on. That combined with the steady hard thrusts had him arching on the bed in seconds. From the onset, the bed started to rock into the wall. He couldn’t help thinking about how he shared that wall with his Dad’s room. They’d fooled around in his room before when his Dad was home. It had always been a challenge to be quiet. Knowing it didn’t matter now made it seem dirtier somehow. His toes curled in the air. A particularly hard grind had him tossing his head to the side.  
  
The movement bared his throat, something he wasn’t even aware of until Theo buried his face there with a growl. When he felt the sharp outline of fangs he wasn’t surprised. “So perfect. So beautiful. I want you go bad, Stiles. I always uhh want you so so bad. My Angel. My everything.” All that was being said, that was happening, had a flush settling in his face. He felt so overheated. One of his hands shot out to dig into Theo’s shoulder, the other reached up to twist into his pillow. When he managed to speak it sounded breathy. “Theo. Please...please.” In response to his desperation, his lover lowered his legs to wrap them around his waist. Once that was done the space between them diminished as the other man leaned closer.  
  
A moment later, the thrusting picked up in speed and Theo sank in deeper than before. The hand he had on the strong shoulder clamped down until his fingers felt stiff. At the same time he bit down on his lips. He was being embarrassingly loud. A hand immediately pawed at his chin, using gentle pressure until his mouth fell open. “That’s better, sweetheart. I want all your neighbours to hear how much you’re enjoying this. Who knows, maybe they’ll phone in a noise complaint.” The words had him groaning helplessly at the implication. “You like the thought of that, don’t you Angel? It gets you wound up, thinking about all of those deputies at the station suddenly finding out how much you love to ride my cock.”  
  
A kiss slid over his lips as the next words were whispered against his skin. “I wouldn’t even stop to answer the door. I’d make them bust it down, so when they came in they'd see you taking it. They'd see how perfectly you spread open for my cock. I'd be so jealous they got to see you like that but so proud at the same time that someone so beautiful is mine." At the words, a hard contraction rippled through his passage. It had the both of them groaning loudly. Instead of the feeling tapering off it kept building. The muscles in his body started to lock up, his thighs tense to the point of aching. He tipped his head back hard into the pillow. Immediately Theo’s thrusts got more aggressive, his hips grinding inward with a smooth rolling motion. It was more than enough to throw him over the edge.  
  
With a scream, he arched up off the bed as much as the other man’s body would allow. A second later, scalding hot fluid collided with his skin. It coated his belly, streaked across his torso and collided with his chin. The tension in his thighs tightened even as his passage clamped down viciously. Instead of slowing down, Theo kept thrusting through the new resistance with a long drawn out moan. It should have felt like too much. All he did was squeeze down harder, loving the feel of his muscles being forced open. With another shout, he fell back to the bed a trembling mess. The only muscles still rigid with tension were the ones in his hands.  
  
He unclamped his fingers were effort, feeling a little guilty at seeing the already fading bruises on his lover’s shoulder. It was the thought that Theo liked a little pain that put his mind more at ease. The minute he seemed to fully relax into the bedding, his lover gave one last forceful thrust before going still as a statue. He groaned with immense pleasure at the feeling of being flooded with Theo’s come. It was a sensation he loved and one he never got tired of. When the flow started to taper off, Theo pushed his hips forward in little presses. All he did was tilt his hips up in encouragement. The loosening of the other man’s muscles had him reaching up to pull Theo down to rest against his chest.  
  
With a puff of breath, his lover settled his face into his shoulder. Lifting a hand, he let his fingers play in Theo’s short hair. “That was amazing.” Not even missing a beat, his boyfriend responded though the words did come out muffled. “You’re amazing.” He smiled at the compliment, turning his head to place a kiss above Theo’s ear. Having his lover so close had him asking a question. “Do you think we’ll have time for more before my Dad gets home?” The grunt that pressed into his shoulder preceded the other man trying to move. When they were face to face Theo spoke gently. “Yeah, we’ve got plenty of time. Why don’t we take a small nap first? I promise to wake us up.”  
  
The suggestion was met with an easy nod. A second later Theo braced his body and he was slightly disappointed at the reasoning. “Are you ready?” He nodded again. In all honesty though, he could have stayed in the same position for hours. The closeness of being intimate was something he craved. At his nod, the other man very gently pulled out. It had him gasping quietly. No matter how often they did this, it always felt like he’d been utterly ruined by Theo’s cock. Even now he felt startlingly empty. The reaction didn’t garner a comment as it was fairly common. Instead his lover settled down at his side before pulling him into his chest. They were lying back to front, spooning together just the way he liked to sleep.  
  
A gentle kiss landed on his neck, even as Theo’s arm tightened around his waist. “I love you, Stiles. Get some rest, sweetheart.” He smiled at both the declaration and the endearment. Lifting his hand, he slid his fingers down his boyfriend’s forearm. “I love you too, Theo. More than I can say.” When another kiss nuzzled into his neck, he smiled against his pillow. It was as he was drifting off to sleep that he thought of how lucky they were. They’d gotten a second chance. Maybe it was different than what they’d expected. Both of them were definitely more broken. Yet here they were, together, a long-time love realized. He was grateful. From the way Theo held him, there was no doubt in his mind the feeling was one they shared.  
  
The End


End file.
